


More Than Meets The Eye

by Lunar_Viper



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Cross posted on Wattpad, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith, Gen, Keith and Acxa are Siblings, Keith finds his dad, Many regrets but I’m continuing the story, Shiro’s mad as heck, This was made as a story from my literacy class, Y’all gonna hate me at the end probably, idk how to tag, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Viper/pseuds/Lunar_Viper
Summary: After Keith gets caught up in bomb explosion during one of his Blade of Marmora missions he is sent back to the Castle of the Lions to rest and heal. Not even a quintant in and he gets a call from Ulaz and a new medical officer about his strange parentage.P.S. Don’t trust Galrans under 5’6”





	1. Chapter 1

" Get out of my way!" yelled a hybrid shoving through the other galra in bases hall.  
They had another taller galra chasing after them, apologizing for their rudeness.  
" That was strange," mumbled Shiro.  
" Don't worry about it. That was just Zia and Ezern," replied Keith on of the Blade of Marmora operatives and his honorary brother.  
" Who?". The halls were somehow crowded that day.  
" They're Vyren-Galran hybrids for the most part," explained Keith.  
" They must have been medical officers if the they were heading toward the East Wing. How do you know them anyways?" said Shiro.  
All the Blade members at the current base were preparing for a invasion mission, Shiro just happen to be there to help out.  
" Have ended up sparing with them on occasion. Apparently Vyrens are an alien similar to Alteans. They too have the strange markings but are generally located on their back and arms, though they only show up when they feel some strong emotion," " What's it like knowing your the equivalent to a three year old?" asked Shiro, changing the topic. " Says the actual six year old and actually I might be in my pre-teens or early teens,"  
Shiro just gave him an annoyed glare. "Which based are you stationed at? I'll meet you there." Shiro said. " The stronghold by the Balmeran Moon," yelled Keith heading toward his station. Boy was this going to one hectic mission.

" Keith, where are you!" Yelled Shiro over the coms. He had lost contact with Keith after one of the bombs went off in his sector. That was when a new person managed to context to Shiro radio. " Don't worry he's safe with me. He had gotten caught in the explosion. I'll meet with at the base, Black Paladin," as the the anonymous operative. " Wait a minute, who even are you?" Asked Shiro wanting to make sure his honorary brother was in safe hands. " The names Zia. One of the medical officers sent to the stronghold," they said before cutting of connection. " Great," Said Shiro to himself not readying to see who this Zia person is.

Shiro rushed to the Medical Wing once he got to the base. He wanted to make sure Keith was going to be alright. When he got there he was not ready to see the 4'10" hybrid from earlier tending to Keith's wounds.

" What, you're Zia. You're Like half the size of any Galra, hybrid or not!" Shiro exclaimed. " At least my size is helpful." said Zia making an unknown galran gesture towards Shiro. " Zia can you behave for at least a varga(Hour)?" said the leader of the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan. He was walking in to the room with two other Galras next to him, Ulaz, the medical officer that helped Shiro escape the empire and the same one from earlier that had been with Zia in the hallways.

" Zia you really need to stop. If you want to become a main key in the war you need to gain patience and maturity. You may be 21 but that still an adult by Vyrean terms," castized the taller unknown Galra. " Ezern, leave her be. She, like you, is part Vyren and Galra. Galran ages and Vyrean ages are different. She may be considered an adult by Vyrean terms but she is still a kit by Galran," said Ulaz well aware of how both ages work. The now named Hybrid Ezern set down the box of what seemed to be a vast amount of galran medical supplies on the desk next the cot that Keith was on. It was surprising how he could sleep through all this commotion. " Ulaz do know what type of medicine I should use?" asked Zia who had got up to dig through the supplies for pain killers. She also looked at Shiro for an answer. " Anigon will be fine. Just set up a small dose though, about 100mg. A normal dose would much to strong for a galra of his size and with the fact he is part human." said Ulaz in a reassuring tone.

"Are you sure that isn't too much? I mean the amount of yxen(anaesthetic) we gave him wasn't even meant to put out a kit his age," said Exern. She hadn't been a medical officer long and still didn't know much about galran medicines. "Anigon is a weaker pain killer so giving him only 100mg makes sense," assured Ulaz, seeing how he had been a medical officer for deco-pheobs(years). "Not to mention Anigon is generally meant for kits," added Zia seeing how her father and Ulaz had trained she knew quite a bit about galran medicines. " So how long till he be awake and on his feet again?" asked Shiro wanting to know how bad the blast was. "A quintant or two. He was in a 50' radius of the bomb and got caught up in it while leaving. He'll be fine he'll just need to rest for quite some time. It would be better to send him back to the Castle if needed, we just need to keep him off the training deck," replied Ezern. She had been better at calculating damage than dealing with it.

Zia noticed the look of disappointment on Shiro's face, " Don't worry about him. I promise he'll be fine. He isn't in as bad shape as you think and seeing how he is galran he can withstand more damage and our armor is stronger than it looks. It's not like the materials you humans have," reassured Zia. " You sure know about medicines, genetics, and other medical related information. How?" asked Shiro, he had only met Zia today. "Her father had been the previous leader meaning she was expected to be the next one one she was old enough. At least until one of the missions that her father had been on we she was younger." said Kolivan, her father's former second in command. 

Shiro nodded understanding the what he had mean't. " I had also taught her seeing how she had always had an interest in the medical field rather than becoming a leader like her father," added Ulaz. Zia had already left to deal with other wounded operatives. " You should head back to your friends. We'll take care of Keith until he wakes up, it's not wise to move him while he's still asleep and hurt. Shiro nodded and headed to where the Black Lion was. 

" What took you so long?" asked Allura, bewildered by how long long it took Shiro to get back from the invasion miccion he had gone to help with. " Keith got injured while on the mission, so Ulaz and two of the other medical officers had me stay for an extra amount of time so we could talk about what happened. By the way he will be staying with us for a bit until he's fully better," replied Shiro. "What exactly happened?" asked Allura worried about her injured friend. Sure Keith could be reckless at times but not to this degree. " He got caught up in one of the bombs explosions when it went off. The officer taking care of him said that he should be okay within a Movement, but until then he will be staying here on the castle with us to keep him from training or going on missions will still injured." explained Shiro. Allura nodded understandingly, they all knew how Keith could always manage to overwork himself while he was injured. 

" I'll let the others know. Anything else I should know?" asked Allura noticing Shiro's uncomfortableness. " Would you believe me if I told you there is galra that is 4'10?" "Are they a Vyren-Galran hybrid?" asked Allura. Shiro was certainly surprised that the princess had known, he nodded. " Don't worry about it. Vyrens are quite similar to Alteans, it's just that their DNA is conflicting,". Shiro just gave her this bewildered look, " Yes it is possible. Probably why Keith is shorter than most also." said Allura. Shiro nodded and walked off to let the others know what's going on. 

It had been about a quintant and Keith was with Shiro as they entered in to the castle. " Look if it isn't Mullet Boy himself!" yelled Lance across the hangar bay. Keith had obviously said something to Lance to make him back off. Hunk walked up to him and gave him a hug, weary of his injuries. Keith hugged back knowing he hasn't seen them since the battle of Naxela. " Keith, anything happening with the blades?" asked Matt. He had been on the castle at the time, so he thought that he could hang out with Keith like they did back at Galaxy Garrison. " Nothing too new. Just two new medical officers." said Keith. "Sounds nice. Who are they and will we ever meet them?" asked Pidge wanting to know who they were. " The two female Galran-Vyrean Hybrids. They were actually the ones who helped me," said Keith. " Are you sure they're part Vyren? Vyrens were gone Deca-Phoebs ago they were one of the first species that Zarkon had wiped out." asked Coran. " You originally thought that you and Allura were that last Alteans and look who's also altean," said Lance walking in to the lounge. " Serious question, where do you manage to get so much facial cream?" asked Keith. Anytime at night before 'night' Lance was wearing some strange face mask. " We stopped at an alien farmers market and got a bunch supplies so i picked up a face mask," said Lance. THey talked for the rest of the night until they decided to head off to bed.

Keith got quite the rude wake-up call in the 'morning'. " Keith get up! We got a call from Ulaz concerning you," said Hunk trying to shake Keith to get up. " I'm up and would you please stop shaking me!" yelled Keith. He knew was a generally light sleeper so all you had to do was call his name and would usually be up right away. " Sorry," said Hunk knowing he probably should have gentler seeing how he still had the injures also. 

They headed toward the bridge to see what was going on. " It's good to see you up and well," said Ulaz acknowledging Keith. " While scanning your DNA I found something quite... interesting. It seems to be that along with your Galran DNA it seems that you also have Vyrean DNA which is quite interesting seeing how even now you look completely human minus your irises," " What are you implying? You said before that I was most likely half human and now it's something different." said Keith, sceptical of this new information.

"Well what I'm saying is that your less human than we thought. Apparently your only about a fourth human possibly less. With this new information it's possible that both of your parents were alien." said Ulaz. That hit Keith like a wrecking ball. Finding out his father wasn't fully human hit him hard, it was in good but then it wasn't bad. This was the last the thing he wanted to hear after getting caught up in explosion. Keith looked at Shiro hoping he wasn't going to make any sort of age joke. They were both caught up on Vyrean and Galran aging and with the Vyrean DNA discovered he was younger than Shiro possibly now. " Wait, what exactly is a Vyren?" asked Pidge. " An alien similar to Alteans. They too have the strange markings but are generally located on their back and arms, though they only show up when they feel some strong emotion," explained Ezern.

She was in the room at the moment when Pidge had asked she was delivering extra to each head medical officer on the base. " Who are you? Because you sure are pretty," said Lance, flirting with Ezern. " Lance please stop. Ezern is old enough to be your mother galran age but by human great grandmother." said Keith. Lance was now just flat out embarrassed now. "Keith now that I think about it there was a Vyren hybrid that I worked with when I was with the freedom fighters," said Ezern. " If I remember correctly I think he said he came from Earth," " What was his name?" demanded Keith. " I think it was Ryou Kogane or something similar," she replied. Shiro and Keith exchanged looks. That was his father's name, Ryou Kogane.


	2. Chapter 2

" Keith don't even think about it," said Lance. "But Pidge got to look for her family!" said Keith. If had the chance to find his father he would take it. " But you're still injured and we don't even know where to start!" argued Lance. "Actually I still am able to contact him. So I can ask where his at the dobosh," said Ezern wanting to help Keith find his family or at least his father. She had heard about Keith's situation from when he was younger. " But they're right. You still need to heal but I'll contact him soon and talk to him about meeting you,". Keith groaned. Of course, he couldn't look for his father, he was injured and couldn't even train with the others. " Keith don't worry, we'll find your dad," said Shiro putting a comforting hand on Keith. " Wait so his dad isn't dead?" said Hunk. "Did you think was?" asked Shiro. "Kinda. Keith never really liked talking about family and even after finding out his mom was Galra he still avoided talking about his dad," said Hunk.

Shortly after the call, they had gotten a callback. " Keith I was able to contact Ryou and he said he would contact the castle. I can send you his contact code if you'd like," said Ezern. " That would be great. Thanks for the help," Said Shiro. Ezern nodded and end the call. Shiro was already contacting Mr. Kogane. When he answered Keith looked like he was going to cry at any moment. " Mr. Kogane is that really you?" Shiro Asked. He was so wary of if it was truly him, he had been gone for twelve years after all. "Shiro? Keith? What are you two doing here," Asked Mr. Kogane wanting to know why his son and son's friend are in space. " Why the F*** did you leave!" Yelled Shiro, " You left him alone for 12 years! 12 YEARS!". " TAKASHI SHIROGANE! You listen here, you would have done the same if you wanted to keep your child safe. Keith was able to live as a human because the fact Vyrean DNA is weaker than human and Galran DNA. If I could have stayed or brought Keith with me I would of!" argued Mr. Kogane.

" Shiro I knew why he left. Please stop yelling at him. You don't even know his reason," pleaded Keith. He was crying now, " I knew why he left. He had a reason. My dad couldn't stay long seeing how he wasn't human. I may not have known that he was Vyrean or that my mom was Galran but I knew that he wasn't fully human,". Keith might not have known what species his parents were but he knew that they both weren't truly human. " But Keith he left you-" Shiro cut himself off. He realized that of course, he had to leave behind. They were in the middle of a war. Who would bring a child into the thrust of war? " I'm sorry. You're right, I was wrong to judge you. We're in the middle of a war, no should put their child in the middle of a war," said Shiro unable to look into Mr. Kogane's eyes. 

After the call things were a bit tense between Keith and the others. Matt approach Keith, " So wait, you always knew that you weren't fully human? Why didn't you ever say anything earlier?" asked Matt. Keith was honestly surprised by the question. He thought that they would have brushed it off. " Yeah, Keith! It wouldn't have changed the way we think of you." Said Pidge. " I wasn't sure how you'd all react. I wasn't even sure on what I was a hybrid of, so didn't want to say something I'm not sure myself about. It's just that when I found out that I was Galran, I was scared to find out anything else," mumbled Keith. " Hey the only reason we would ever look down on you is because of your stupid mullet," comforted Lance while Pidge kicked his shins. "Don't be mean to the emo child. He's injured and just saw his father after 12 years!" Said Pidge playfully punch Lance. Lance joined in, play fighting with Pidge. Keith started laughing at their antics, then Pidge randomly pulled out her bayard and stabbed Lance with it. " I was defeated by the Pidgeon!" yelled Lance falling to the floor in pain. Matt started laughing at them. "Guys please stop, we don't need to be fighting," said Hunk.

Shortly after the little battle between Lance and Pidge, the alarm went off. " Paladins get to your Lions, there's an attack by a nearby planet!" Yelled Coran over the comms. " Let me come with! You'll need the help and there aren't any Blade Outposts in the area that will get here soon enough." Said Keith following Shiro. " No! You're here to that you can fully recover. I don't have time to argue! I need to go," Said Shiro running towards the Black Lion. Keith watched as they left. 'How am I suppose to help now?' thought Keith. He realized that Shiro never locked the hanger to where his ship was being held. He headed to his ship getting ready to help.

They were all surrounded by the fighter pods and were having trouble taking them down. Allura noticed that Keith's ship was out fighting an army of the pods. "Shiro we have a problem, Keith is also fighting," said Allura. Shiro was beyond outraged. He was upset with himself too because he never locked the hanger to keep Keith out. Making a connection to Keith's ship he managed to call him. "Keith I told you to stay back, this is to dangerous for you in your condition!" yelled Shiro. " I don't care, I don't want to just stand back and watch you get hurt!" argued Keith. Oh was this boy getting on Shiro's nerves.

Shiro managed to block a few blasts that had been aimed at Keith before dealing with the ones aimed at him. Sadly this caused Keith to be unable to get one aim at him causing him to be blasted from the back. " Keith!" yelled Shiro. Oh great how was he going to explain this to Kolivan and even worse Keith's dad. Luckily the other ships were almost gone but they needed to finish them before getting to Keith. " Keith you can't be doing this, you'll get yourself hurt even worse," said Shiro at the brink of tears. Keith and Shiro had always been close and Shiro felt as if it was his job to protect Keith. " I know, but you were in trouble and it hurts to just stand back and watch." Said Keith. He felt really bad now for going against Shiro's wishes.

When the got back to the castle Shiro immediately looked over Keith's injuries, wanting to make sure his adopted brother was okay and in one piece. Luckily all Keith had was a sprained wrist. " I'm sorry Takashi, I didn't mean to get hurt!" Cried, Keith. It hurt Shiro to see him crying. He hugged him not letting go wanting to comfort Keith. Letting him know it's okay.

Allura walked in to check on the two. " Are you two going to be okay?" Asked Allura hoping the two are okay and hoping Keith's injuries weren't too bad. "Here have these they will help with the pain," Said Allura handing Keith a glass of water and altean painkillers. He took them and drank the water. " Thanks," mumbled Keith. " Keith it's okay to take breaks and ask for help," comforted Allura, hugging Keith while rubbing his back. Keith was like the younger brother she never had.

It stayed like that for awhile, Shiro and Allura hugging Keith. Hunk walked in, " Hey Guys, Kolivan and Ulaz are calling to check on Keith," informed Hunk. Shiro and Allura nodded, Allura whispered something to Keith about staying in him medical bay and resting. He nodded and lied down, trying to sleep.

When they got to the bridge they had explained what had happened earlier to Kolivan and Ulaz. " I'm so sorry. I should have made sure he stayed," said Shiro. " Calm yourself, we understand. You weren't aware that he would go so far," said Kolivan trying to calm down the upset paladin. "I know but-," he was cut off by Ulaz, "Shiro stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault! It's not anyone's fault," yelled Ulaz. Shiro nodded. He couldn't blame himself for something he couldn't stop. "Just keep him from getting hurt anymore," said Kolivan. They all nodded and ended the call. After the call, they all went off to do their own thing.

It was some time and Shiro was in his room still blaming himself for Keith's injuries. Someone had knocked on his door, "Come in!" yelled Shiro. " Hey, Shiro. Don't be upsetti have some spaghetti," said Lance walking it handing Shiro some weird space version of spaghetti. Shiro thanked him. " Like Ulaz and Kolivan said, stop blaming yourself. This is nothing you could have stopped. While all take our part in helping Keith. Anyways, how is he?" asked Lance, worried about his honorary brother. " Asleep, but he said he's not a sore as earlier and I know. It still feels like my fault. It's was my job to look after Keith while we were at the Garrison and even now.

They talked for awhile. Lance talking about things he said that could help Keith and Shiro talked about how he had first met Keith. " We had been fostering him for about 8 months before our parents asked how he would feel if my parents adopted him. When he found out we were adopting him Keith starting smiling and hugging our parents, thanking them. He was so happy to finally to have a family, I knew I was happy to have a brother," explained Shiro. Lance smiled, happy to hear that Keith at one point was happy constantly. " We should be heading to bed soon, I guess I'll see you the morning," said Lance getting up to leave. " I guess. See you in the morning," said Shiro. Lance grabbed their plates and walked of waving bye to Shiro. He waved back and decided to get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been four quintants since the incident and Keith's been a bit closed off. Shiro thinks it has to do with his injures from incident rather than the injuries from when he first got here. Sure Keith still talks with them and hangs out with them but he wasn't as talkative and did really stay around long. This was worrying Allura. 

Allura was searching around the castle for Keith. She needed to talk to him about what happened earlier in the movement. She had finally found him by the training deck. " Please talk to us Keith, we're all worried about you," Said Allura when she walked up to Keith. He was surprised to see Allura by him. " Allura! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. "I came to check on you. You haven't been very interactive lately and it's starting to worry us," said Allura giving Keith a worried look. He looked away, "It's just that everything that's been going on is bothering me. I find out my father actually is alive and that I almost died while helping. I'm so sorry!" said Keith. "What do you mean? You said you know that your father lived," said a very worried Allura. "I knew he was alive, but he said he'd come back and never did! I thought that he had died or used his reason to leave me because he didn't want me!" exclaimed Keith. Allura was shocked to say the least. She walked up to him and captured him in a hug. She didn't want to let go of the boy(Man? IDK), she never once in her life could imagine leaving a child without anyone to talk care of them. The male she viewed as a younger brother was heartbroken, he had been left by both parents for a war without thinking of there child. Keith was surprised by this action, he excepted the hug and started crying. He felt overwhelmed by everything that had been happening to him. "It's okay to cry. Crying doesn't make one weak," she said while rubbing his back. Right now all he need was comfort from a friend. Not his mother, not his father, not even Shiro. 

Keith and Allura went to the team about a varga later. They had stayed there to talk and for Allura to comfort Keith. They had had dinner with everyone. Keith had talked about a training session he had with Zia, apparently she's harder to fight than it looks. She had managed to flip Keith over while training for an upcoming mission. " Isn't she the same one who was yelling a bunch of Galran profanity at me?" asked Lance. " Yes, Keith was also able to translate all of it. Speaking of which, how?" asked Coran. " She taught me after I said multiple curse words after a mission where I got slammed into a wall by a sentry. We made a deal that I'll teach her curse words if teaches me Galran curse words," explained Keith. Shiro just shook his head. "Of course you did,". "You're aware that you have to leave tomorrow, right," Asked Allura. Keith sighed, he did know. But it meant he was one step closer to finding his dad, he nodded. They headed off to bed knowing they have a long day tomorrow.

It's been to movements since the events(During that time was season 5), and let's just say things have been a bit... out of hand. Especially with Shiro, sadly only Lance had been noticing. He had decided to confront Keith about it. Both the Blade Of Marmora and Voltron had to be at a Coalition event meaning that Keith would most likely be there. 

Lance had walked off from the group when Allura and Shiro had been talking with Kolivan. He immediately found Keith who had been talking with one of the other Blade operatives. " Hey Keith!" yelled Lance while running toward him. Keith was surprised, "Hey Lance, need something?" "Yeah actually. Have you noticed the way Shiro's been acting lately? It's been starting to worry me," explained Lance. Keith shock his head, " No I haven't. I know he's been snapping lately but that may be because of the Coalition," said Keith. That's when the Galra That Keith had been talking to Asked, "So who's your friend?" she asked. "This is my friend Lance, and Lance this is my mom, Krolia,". "Who do manage this? First your dad now your mom! How did you even find your mom," asked a bewildered Lance. " Long story short, Keith had been sent on a mission to retrieve me. I had relieved he had my knife and put the pieces together and later when he asked how I was able to use the knife I explained that it had been mine and that I had given it to his father," said Krolia explaining the situation. "Did Kolivan know that you had had a son?" asked Lance wondering why it was Keith who got sent on the mission. "Never told anyone. Probably figured it out when he first met Keith," "Probably why he thought I stole it from another operative." "Knowing him, yes," "What's next? Acxa's Keith's sister?" asked Lance. Keith looked towards Krolia. " Well I should go by Kolivan we still have things to discuss with the Princess and Black Paladin," said Krolia while walking off in the direction Kolivan was in. Keith and Lance exchanged looks, "She's avoiding the question. I really think Acxa is your sister," said Lance " I mean look at you two! You to look extremely similar,". "Who knows, we'll ask when she can't avoid it. I need to head back to the others, see you later," said Keith heading towards the other BoM members. Lance decided to do the same, heading back to Hunk and Pidge. 

" There you are Lance! I take you already met Krolia?" "Yeah, when I went to go talk to Keith," answered Lance, nodding is head. "Where is Keith anyways?" asked Hunk, "You'd think he'd be here,". " He said he was going to head back to the other Blade Members,". "Why didn't you stop him? The last person he should is Zia, he doesn't need to know anymore curse words," said Krolia. "What do you expect? He grew up as a human and teenagers usually would like new curse words. Trust me, one of his friends at the Garrison taught him a bunch in German," said Shiro rolling his eyes not thrilled about Keith now knowing Galran curse words. "I think it's just curiosity by nature. I know I wanted to know what his father meant when he started swearing," "I know see where this curiosity of swearing came from," said Pidge. "Didn't you learn a bunch of altean profanity?" asked Hunk. "Your point?" "Matt doesn't like it when you swear," "He's just an older brother,". "Shiro you have no room to talk. You know every Japanese profanity and Chinese ones too somehow," Said Keith coming up from behind them. " When did you get here?!" yelled Lance. "When you got on the topic of Matt's protectiveness Of Pidge's innocence,".

The point of this event was for the Paladins and Kolivan to have a meeting with the rulers of other planets while the medical officers and operatives of the BoM to teach their armies new ways of fighting and different ways of healing and how identify different medical supplies. It was after the meeting and train that Lance confronted Krolia about Acxa again. "You never answered my question from earlier, Acxa's Keith's sister?" asked Lance. "Lance you dumbass you can just ask that!" yelled Pidge. "I asked earlier but she never answer," "Yes, seeing how Acxa is Krolia's daughter that would make her Keith's sister," answered Kolivan for Krolia. She was glaring daggers at him. " She's no daughter of mine. She betrayed the Blade for the Empire, not to mention she's now working under Haggar. Daughter or not, I do not claim her," said Krolia. "Why did she leave for Empire?" asked Keith. "You're guess is as good as mine. All I know is that she did not like some aspect of our ways," answered Kolivan. "Did you ever think it may be because we do put our missions before the members. I mean look a how Ulaz, Thace, Antok, and Regris all almost died during missions because that's all the Blade cares about. It's one of the reason why our forces are spread so thin," explained Keith. "He has a point. In the Empire we will go back for our men. It may not seem like it but we do care about our men out on the field. It's exactly why Acxa left the Blade, she never agreed with the fact you care more missions rather than your men," said Lotor coming from behind. He had finish up a talk with certain leaders that were still iffy on the new Empire. "Acxa had told me. After all I was the one to recruit her as one of my generals. You may not be Voltron but I really think that you should change your ways to benefit your members. It will help you more than you think in the long run,"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been little more than a movement since incident and somethings were a bit... tense between Krolia and Keith, Lotor too whenever he was on base if ever. Currently Keith was heading down to the bases hangar. He, Thace, and Krolia where heading to the rebel base Keith's father, Ryou was stationed at. Thace was only coming to keep an eye one the kit and his mother. Krolia wasn't very happy about Keith vouching for his sister who had betrayed the Blade, though her reason for leaving was understandable doesn't mean that it was called for. At least to Krolia it was the case. 

"How long till we get there?" asked Keith. "About another Varga," answered Thace he had been the one to pilot the ship seeing how it was better idea than having Krolia do it and Thace refused to let the kit pilot after what happened at Naxela and when Keith had went to retrieve Krolia. Krolia hadn't pilot a ship in the past 5 deca-pheebs so she was a bit rusty with the controls, she was used to the Empire's controls rather than the Blade's. "What if he asks about Axca though? I highly doubt that he's heard," said Krolia. "You can cross that bridge when you get there. There are many ways this could have been avoided but you obviously didn't listen to her," said Thace, sick of Krolia worrying. "Excuse me? You were with her when you were undercover, you could've talked to her!" she exclaimed. "Can you two not argue? This is no one's fault, stop pinning on eachother, this was her choice!" yelled Keith. He was sick of both of their arguing. Both looked adults looked and quieted, going back to what they were originally doing.

It was a little bit before they got to the base and Keith had another scolding at the adult to behave making seem as he was the adult and they were the kits. After finding out about his DNA most became a bit scared of him, knowing how Galran-Vyreans are when it comes to strength. The base was aware that they would becoming and what made it interesting was that Matt was currently stationed their. They were greeted by Matt and Ryou, no surprise there. "Hey Keith! Long time no see, how have you been?" said Matt coming up to hug Keith. "Wait, you two already know each?" intervened Ryou, surprised that his son already knew one of the many rebels to such an extent. "Yeah dad, we went to the Garrison together," stated Keith. Krolia walked up to Ryou hugging him and cupping his face, "Ryou it's been deca-pheobs, I missed you," she said kissing the top of her husband's head. "Indeed it has, I've missed you too," he replied hugging back. "Get a room, you two!" yelled Matt from their left. "Oh shush, child. You would do the same if you haven't seen your significant other in seventeen years!" argued Krolia. Keith and Ryou laughed at their antics. Matt looked down at Keith, being the taller of the two, "Does she call everyone child?". "No, just me, you, and our friends. It her eyes, and if I'm honest every other Blade member her age or older, we're kits," he replied. "But everyone, but Pidge and Lance, are adults," "Not by Galran or Vyrean terms. Speaking of which, how Vyrean are you?" Keith asked his father. "I'm only half, making you only a fourth Vyrean," Ryou answered. "Your parents are weird," whispered Matt. "I know, but, hey, they amazing,". Matt raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay both might have left me at a young age, but they had their reasons. I'd rather grow up without my biological parents than in war," said Keith shrugging his shoulders, "I don't blame you,". "I take we should head to the Castle? I know the Black Paladin wanted to have quite the talk once you were free," intervened Thace. Matt and Keith exchanged nervous looks, of course they knew what he meant by talk and it wasn't good.  
Keith and Matt were in the back of the ship conversing. "I'm surprised he never said anything about your sister," "That's what I'm scared of Matt. I don't know how to explain the situation to him and I don't want my mom to," "Keith, you don't have to. Maybe we could have Lotor do it? You said he'd be at the castle today, didn't you? He knows more about it than either of us," suggested Matt. "I guess we could try,". 

Matt was pretending to gag the whole ride to the Castle because Keith's parents were being sickenly sweet, too Matt at least. "We're here," said a slightly annoyed Thace because of Krolia's and Ryou's loveyness. "Finally!" exclaimed Matt, free from the adults loveyness. "Keith, why can't except the fact me and your father missed each other?" "Mom, that's not the problem. You and dad are a bit too lovey for Matt to handle," Krolia rolled her eyes at her son's answer "You kits will never understand love," "We're kits, what do you expect?" Keith said running out of the hanger to meet up with Matt and the others. Krolia shook her head at her kits antics. "Leave 'em be. They're still young let them enjoy themselves," Ryou said walking over to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're right. I guess you should go follow Keith, I'm sure Shiro's where Keith is heading," said Krolia kissing his head. 

"Hey guys," said Keith waving to Coran and the Paladin's. Like Keith had said, Lotor was also there conversing with Allura over battle strategy over those part of the old Empire and Haggar. "Oh Keith, nice to see you again," smiled Lotor upon seeing Keith. "Is your father here? I'd like to talk to him," asked Shiro who looked quite... angry. "I'm right here Takashi," said Ryou entering the room. "You're coming with me, we need to discuss somethings," said Shiro leaving the room to another section of the castle, Ryou followed knowing it was better to listen to Shiro even though he was half his age. "Sh-should we be scared?" asked a very nervous Lance. "Only if we hear yelling," answered Keith.


	5. Chapter 5

Long story short, there was a lot of yelling and at one point Krolia actually had to go check on the two. Shiro was done right upset over the fact that Ryou had left, but he had refused to listen to Ryou on why he left. It wasn't until he had held Shiro up against a wall that he could explain the situation to Shiro. The thing was because he was only half Vyrean, his markings didn't show until much later in life, similar to how Keith's Galran and Vyrean markings have yet to show, once they showed up he knew he wasn't safe on Earth. He had a ship able to get him back to the rebels, where he grew up, where the shack was. How no one found it is still a mystery. He wanted to give Keith a relatively normal childhood without being tested on or questioned by the government if they ever found out about Ryou's biology. Sadly it didn't turn up that way, from what Shiro said his childhood wasn't the best. He had moved from foster home to foster home until the Shirogane's had adopted him and was bullied throughout middle and high school. 

Ryou looked over to Keith upon seeing him enter, "I'm so sorry Keith. If I would've known I would've brought you with me," he said walking up to Keith and hugging his son. "Dad, it's not your fault. You didn't know," he said hugging back and snuggling deeper into his father's grasp. "But I should of, your my son and I ignored that," he countered holding his son tight. It was a touching moment for the two, it had been over ten years since they last saw each other. "Is everything resolved back there?" yelled Matt through the other room. "Yeah," Shiro yelled back. Keith's friends were weird, able to act like nothing happened after something serious did.  

It's been a few quintants since then and Keith was visiting Zia. "Hey Zia," he said walking into her office. She kept working, not hearing him, and was working with what seemed to be flower and gas of sorts. "What are doing?" He asked looking over her shoulder. "I recommend you put your mask on, I don't know how this will affect you," she said. "But you aren't," "Well it doesn't affect me like it might you. You may be part Vyrean but your half Galran and part human, so who knows what will happen," she said. "What are is that and why are you using it anyways?" "It's a vernial flower, it's oils can be made into a vapor that would paralyze Galrans, it's meant for certain surgeries and treatments,". Keith gave her a strange look. "Are sure you should be working with in such an open area?" "Keith, please leave," she requested. Well, more like demanded. He took his leave and walked away questioning her irritability. 'What's gotten into her?' He thought heading down to the training room. 

"Is something on your mind, kit?" Asked Antok, he was with Keith while training and noticed how his current fighting style was different. It was a common sign something was on his mind. "No, not really," "Are you sure?" "It's just that Zia's been really irritable lately," "That's strange, she's a generally calm and pacient person," he replied trying to think of what could be wrong. "Don't too much into it, kit. If something happens with her we'll keep an eye on her,". Keith nodded understandingly. "It's almost time for dinner, let's head to the mess hall," suggested Antok. "Okay,". They raced down to the mess hall.

"Hey Keith, can I talk to you?" asked Ezern sitting down across from him. "Sure, is something wrong?" "Yeah, it's Zia. She's been closing herself out and hasn't been that talkative lately," "I've noticed too and plus she's been very irritable lately," he said concerned for their friend. "Keith, remember when I told that Zia’s father had died?". Keith looked worried, he had been told that the original leader was Zia's father. "Yeah, did something happen?" "Yes, his death was" she explained. "But aren't most Galra highly protective of kits? It doesn't make sense on why he would leave her anyways,". Ezern sighed, she wished she didn't have to tell him but he needs to know. "Yes, but in Galran heritage having a kit without them having littermates is viewed as a bad omen. What he never realized was that her mother couldn't bare multiple children, a Vyrean having more than one child is very rare so Zia having any littermates was nearly impossible. But also due to the fact that Zia is half Vyrean, I'm only an eighth, she wouldn't be that big to begin with," she explain. "Ezern would you like to tell me what you were talking about?" said a very stern voice for behind Keith, only to be recognized as Kolivan's "Ezern it is against the rules to be talking about such a sensitive topic such as Zia's father,". "Sorry sir, but Keith should at least know about Zia's situation. He shouldn't be left in the dark about it," she apologized, Kolivan just sighed, "Please do it in a more private setting then, not the mess hall,". "Yes sir,".

Zia's POV

I was rushing down the hallways, 'I can't be caught!' she thought taking another sharp turn to her room. I walked in, the smell of my room was quite potent from all the gases and vapors from alien and unknown plants. If anyone knew of my work, I'd be as good as dead. "You will feel the same pain I have Kolivan," I say to myself


	6. Chapter 6

Zia was once again in her room. She was working with what seemed to be smoke bombs of sorts. They had been filled with the spores and pollen of the vexlen plant, it's quite potent to Vyreans. She knew that the other two Vyrean hybrids on broad were immune to the other spores, pollens, gases, and vapors that she was using so she needed something that would stop them. Tonight she would strike, she would finally get rid of their current leader. It wasn't because he had been a tyrant, far from it, but it was due to the fact he valued missions more than his men. If it weren't for the dumb 'The mission before the individual' Tchiura would still be alive, all the Blades who have been lost in Kolivan's sixteen deca-pheobs of being the leader would still be alive! Kolivan didn't even bother saving her father, she lost someone close to her and now Kolivan will. Tonight would be a perfect night because tonight was Daixial, meaning all the Blade members would be gathered together in one place. Including Kolivan and the Paladins of Voltron.

Keith and Regris were busy rearranging the tables for tonight's event. "Keith, when did you say your friends would be here?" Regris asked connect a few tables. "In about three vargas," he answered. Since tonight was Daixial the base was having a special dinner and the Paladins had been invited since their help in the war effort. 

It's been a few vargas now and Keith and Kolivan were greeting the Paladins along with Coran. "My, it's been ages since I was invited to one of these," stated Coran, "A deca-pheob before the creation of Voltron, I believe,". "I'm surprised, Daixial is meant to be celebrated with friends and family," said Kolivan, who was actually smiling this quintant, a small one but a smile nonetheless. "So what's the point of Daixial?" asked Lance. "It marks the quintant eastern half of Daibazaal won the civil war that had been raging on for deca-pheobs,"  explained Kolivan. They headed to the mess hall that had been neatly decorated, but what caught their eye was Ezern banging her head against a wall. Kolivan walked up to her, worried about one of the main medical officers, "What's wrong Ezern?" "It's deca-pheob number six of her not being here, it's worrying me! She would always be here until she was fifteen. I could care less if she continued clinging to my leg, she's only a kit!" she exclaimed. "Have you tried talking to her?" "Yes but she keeps pushing me away, she's been pushing everyone away recently. Haven't you noticed?" "Ezern, calm down. Yes I have noticed if you want I'll go talk to her,". She nodded her head and Kolivan walked off in the direction of her room. "Whos not going to be here?" Keith asked walking up to Ezern. "Zia," she answered, "She hasn't gone for deca-pheobs. I should have stopped after the third,". 

Kolivan stopped at her door and knocked. There wasn't a response at first, "What now?" Zia answered a few seconds later through the door. "Zia, I know it's hard for you to be without your during this time but everyone is worried about you. You've been pushing us away recently,". There was a long silence, "Fine, I'll be there in twenty doboshes. I need to finish something," she replied. "Okay, thank you," Kolivan said then left. 

The others were talking with other Galrans as they waited for Kolivan. Allura and Keith were talking with Ezern while Lance, Pidge, and Hunk fooled around with Regris. Kolivan walked in headed towards Ezern and Keith, "She said she'd head down in twenty doboshes," he says. Ezern's eyes lit up, "Really?!" She asked surprised by the fact Zia agreed for once. "Yes, though she said she had something to finish first,", "That's fine as long as she's here,". Kolivan nodded. "Thank you for inviting us to such an occasion," says Allura turning her attention to the Blade Leader. "Yes, of course Princess," he said, "Such a Holiday is meant to be spent with those who are allies, friends, and family,". She nodded and smiled at him in thanks. 

Zia was heading down from her room, a large bag of gas bombs filled with anesthetic and plenty of smoke bombs. She had her father's blade on her belt, her father's blade had been made with a type of unpurified luxite making the highly toxic. Many of the impurities of the land where luxite was found were still in the blade and if any where to be put in one's body it would cause immense pain and blood poisoning. Her plan was to kill Keith, she was going to make Kolivan feel the pain of losing family just she had. She didn't care if she died in the process, it was all part in a avenging her father. She arrived at the closed doors of the mess hall

Everything went downhill from there. 

Keith and Kolivan were conversing when metal balls rolled in and started spraying a dirty red gas and plumes of heavy grey smoke. "What in the great name-" Kolivan yelled before falling unconscious, all Blades but Keith started dropping like flies. "What's going on, where are you Paladins?" Yells Allura, the smoke was too dense to see through. "Urg, What are the Paladins doing here?!" "Zia! What's going on?" Yelled Keith. "What do you think?" She yells, she jumps out at him with her knife pointed out at him. He barely dodged and got a cut in the arm of his suit. "Zia, what in the world are you doing?" "Getting rid of you. Kolivan took my father away from me, now I'm going to take his son from him," she says, her eyes glowing a feral yellow. Her eyes were visible through all the smoke and gas, a low growl ejecting from her throat. She lunged at him again but was shoved to the side by Allura, "What have you done! Killing Keith won't bring back your father!" She yelled trying to shove Zia down. "Don't you think I know that Princess? I'm just showing Kolivan the same pain I faced, your precious little allies aren't going to be awake any time soon and neither will the smoke be gone," she says shoving Allura way. "Allura!" He yells as she's push into the smoke, "Guys, where are you?" He yells. "Me and Pidge are stuck under Regris! Hunks trying to help," lances calls out. Zia charged at him again, "No one can save you Keith!" "I thought we were friends!" "Well you were wrong!" She yelled and plunged the knife into his stomach. He stared at the wound and fell in pain, silent tears fell from his eyes. "W-why Zia?", she pulls the knife from his abdomen, "I said this earlier, so Kolivan feels the same pain I do,". She had a cold look in her eyes. " don't suggest holding the wound, you're just keeping the toxins in," she says. Keith sees a purple glow coming from behind Zia. 

Shiro appears and jumps out at Zia, "Carabast!" She yells as Shiro tries to hit her. She ludges her own knife into Shiro's arm. "What you're doing is wrong! You shouldn't kill some just because your was killed," "What do you know Paladin?" "Enough to know you can't kill someone who had nothing to do with this!" He says ramming his side into her, she falls a few feet away from them. Shiro runs up to Keith, "Keith, where were you hit?". Keith lays limply in his arms and starts coughing blood, blood seeps from his stomach. "The blade...it was poisonous," he says with a weakened voice, "I'm sorry Shiro, I won't make it," he says. His breathing is slow, Shiro lays him down and rips her knife from his arm and activates it. He walks toward Zia,she was holding the blade out towards Shiro ready to fight him. He charges at her, she was a second too late to dodge, his arm was through her abdomen. She coughs blood and glares at him, "Don't look at me like that, you deserved this," "You don't know what you're doing. You're sacrificing soldiers to him," she growls, "It didn't need to end like this,". He scowls at her, he pulls out his arm and lets her drop dead. A pool of red coming from her lifeless body. He turns to Keith, who's already in his own pool of blood. Shiro drops to his knees and cries over his dead brother's body. "I'm sorry, I wish I saved you,". He holds Keith's body close, wishing he had been a better brother. 

The smoke clears and the gas wears off vargas later. The first thing Kolivan sees when he wakes up is Shiro crying over Keith's body and Zia's body two feet away. He gets up and walks toward Keith and Shiro, "W-what happened?" He says. Shiro looks at him, eyes dead and dull, "Zia happened. She killed him out of hatred of you not saving her father. She kept saying she wanted to feel the pain she did," Kolivan falls to his knees and cries, "I should have kept a better eye on her, I knew she took her father's death hard but I never thought it was this hard," "What do you mean?" "When she first found out she was distraught, only talking to Ezern and her pack. But as she got older it got worse. She locked herself in her room and the only time she came out was when Ezern had to actually pull her out and into the infirmary, she had starved herself and barely slept. After that it was somewhat normal, we thought she was finally better after she befriended Keith but I guess we were wrong,". The others start slowly waking up and see the scene, Allura was being held up by Ezern after she saw her about to fall. Krolia runs over and cried, all those close to him did. "What do we tell Ryou and Acxa?" Asked Ezern, "We have to tell them everything. We can't leave them I the dark," says Krolia. "I'll have Lotor tell Acxa, he's only going to listen to her," says Allura. Kolivan picks up Keith's body and Ezern goes to pick up Zia's, "Is there any way we can preserve their bodies until we can hold a funeral for them?" Asks Ezern. "Yes, we can set them in a cryopod until then," answers Coran. They take them to the Castle and rest their bodies in cryopods. 

It's a few pheobs until they can hold the funeral. Everyone decided to bury them on Vyra, Zia's birthplace and where Keith's father had lived for years. Lotor had informed Acxa on Keith's death, she mourned but didn't come for the funeral. She had already caused enough issues and didn't need to cause anymore. As Shiro left the burial site he looked back at Zia's grave, remembering her last words. "But it did," he said to himself and headed back to the castle.


End file.
